


Companions

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [22]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Companions, Discord prompts, Four whips out a dictionary, Gen, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), would Ravio technically be a companion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: They have a serious discussion about companions.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Companions

Companions. 

Every Link had at least one. 

Except for Hyrule, Legend, and Wild. Well, Wild claims he had Wolfie, but he couldn’t really count, right? Companions talked. 

But every other Hero had a companion. Warriors had Proxi, Sky had Fi, Time had Navi and Tatl, and so on and so forth. 

“Ravio was someone I always went to in my last adventure,” Legend said one night, yawning as he drank steamed milk. 

“That can’t count, because then all of Skyloft would be my companion.” 

“What defines a companion then?” Four mumbled and pulled out a book. From what Warriors could see, it was in his Hylian and was probably a dictionary. His suspicion was confirmed when Four started flipping through the pages. 

“Are you seriously looking it up in a dictionary?” Time asked with a laugh. 

“Yes- I’m settling this.” 

“Okay,” Wind quirked an eyebrow and turned to Hyrule, making a circle on the side of his and mouthing ‘crazy!’. 

“Aha! ‘One who keeps company or frequently associates with another’, that means that Ravio is absolutely a companion.” 

Sky was quiet- then spoke up, “You are not insinuating that one of my companions is Ghirahim.” 

“And it doesn’t have to be friendly, right?” Wild murmured. “The Yiga are my companions... What about you, ‘Rule?” 

Hyrule only sipped his milk.


End file.
